Sea Wolf Mikael, Ace's Older Sister
by Mp10514
Summary: I don't own anything One Piece in this story. Sorry for any OOC!
1. Description

She is Ace's older sister.

They lived together till Garp thought it was best to separate them.

He takes Mikael and leaves Ace, Luffy, and Sabo with Dadan.

What he didn't know was that she was going to meet Shanks on the island where he left her and that he would get a new grandson.

She ended up with Trafalgar D Water Law.

She bandaged him up after he landed on her island.

He was at sea after Corazon, Rosinante, died in order to save him.

Law is older than her, and they became brother and sister too.

She doesn't sail with Law, because she promised Ace she'd sail with him before she left. Mikael is scared of thunderstorms became when Grap took her away from her brothers, he left her in a bad storm, all alone, and she has panic attacks because of it.

She had a run in with Marco the Phoenix.

Her bracelet from Shanks glows, but she still puts up a fight when they meet.

Whitebeard wanted her as his daughter after hearing that she put up a fight against Marco without a devil fruit.


	2. My Characters

**Name:** Portgas D Mikael

Nickname: Mikey

Pirate Name: Sea Wolf

Sex: Female

Looks: She looks just like Ace but has blue eyes. She also has the same hat and knife. She has a blue bracelet from Shanks that glows when her true love is found.

Tattoos: Whitebeard's Mark like Marco's with blue and yellow flames on the back of right shoulder, MASL **(Purple M with purple star, Black A with red heart, Blue S with black top hat, and Yellow L with bubbles.)** on right forearm, Law's heart tattoo on the back of left shoulder, Blue wolf make to look like water on left upper arm, Luffy's Stawhat Mark on right upper arm, Dark and light blue Phoenix on left forearm, and Twin baby angles on left side for Alce and Payden.

Parents: Gol D Roger and Portgas D Rouge

Siblings: Sabo, Monkey D Luffy, Portgas D Ace, and Trafalgar D Water Law.

Crush: Marco The Phoenix

Kids: Potgas D Alce and Portgas D Payden

Companion: Bones

Division: 1st

Skill: No devil fruit. Conqueror's Haki, Observation Haki, and Armament Haki. She is also good with the fist of love. She also has a sword.

* * *

 **Name:** Bones

Sex: Male

Looks: He is White with black stripes that look like bones.

Skill: Can talk and he likes to bite people when they are fighting. He also ate the Water Water Fruit

* * *

 **Name:** Portgas D Alce

Age: Baby - Toddler

Sex: Female

Looks: Blue eyes. Light brown hair.

Parents: Portgas D Mikael and Marco

Siblings: Portgas D Payden **(twin)**

Skill: Dark Dark devil fruit and all 3 Haki.

Dream: To be like her Dad.

* * *

Name **:** Portgas D Payden

Age: Baby - Toddler

Sex: Male

Looks: He looks like Marco but with yellowish green eyes. Has a verbal tic like dad **(yo)**.

Parents: Portgas D Mikael and Marco

Siblings: Portgas D Alce **(twin)**

Skill: Observation and Armament Haki. No Devil fruit, but learns the fist of love from mom. Has some powers from dad's family. **(why eyes are yellowish green. Can turn into a Phoenix that is blue and purple)**.

Dream: To be like his Mom

 **(One Piece AMV ᴴᴰ [ Overkill ])**


	3. Ch1

**No One's POV**

Mommy was in a lot of pain. She tried to tell me she was fine, but I knew better. She just didn't want me to worry. Well, my name is Portgas D Mikael and Gol D Roger was my dad. I didn't know him very well. You see he didn't visit very much. Mommy said it's cause he is Pirate King or something like that. Last time he did visit mommy cried for days after he left. Now she is having my baby brother or sister. She told me dad was dying, but I don't understand much I was only 1 and a half. Hours later I was sat in a room at the hospital waiting for my mom. However, this man showed up and said my mom didn't make it. He did say my brother was ok, and that mommy named him Portgas D Ace.

 **Later On**

So here is Mikael 6 years later living with her brother and mountain bandits. Today Garp is coming by for the first time since he left them there. She has been the one to have to watch Ace. Trying to stay out of trouble, but he is like a trouble magnet. He likes to fight people over if the kid or kids of Gol D Roger should live or not. Mikael thinks people are stupid, and Ace need to know she loves him no matter what people say; even if she is that man's daughter or not. However, Garp or Jiji, as they like to call him, came and brought someone with him. The reason Mikael knew was because she could sense him a few feet away. When he finally got to them, Ace and Mikael were hiding. Mikael saw a funny looking kid in a strawhat and laughed. Ace saw him and spits on him. They finally get rid of the old man, but not without a few fist of love. They run off leaving the kid behind. She kinda feels bad; because Ace didn't wanna share meat with him, but he was being a crybaby. Plus who leaves little kids with bandits, well other than Jiji.

So, when they finally get to the tree and she sits and waits while Ace goes and get Sabo. Sabo is her and Ace's only friend. Mikael was waiting till she felt them coming, and Luffy a few feet away. Sabo smiled then put his money in the tree. Ace does the same thing then they heard Luffy yelling something about being a pirate too. She laughed then fall out the tree. Ace yelled at him while Sabo tied Luffy to the tree. They fight over who should kill him while Mikael untied him, grabbed Ace and Sabo, and hide in the bush. The people that were coming didn't feel safe.

 **One Year Later**

Sabo had moved into Dadan's place with them, and they had taken a sworn oath to be brothers and sister, no matter what. Well, one day while in town a man yelled Sabo's name. He told them to run faster and to forget about it. Ace and Mikael yelled at him that he was going to tell them when it was safe. He did, turned out he was a noble. They all told him, they didn't care. It was also the day they all talked about their dreams. Ace's dream was to find an answer and make his name known. Luffy yelled he was going to be pirate king. Sabo dream was to have freedom and journalize his adventures. Mikael's dream is to never lose her family. However, that day she did lose one brother.

His dad hired Bluejam, the pirates they stole from. They did try to save him, but they had guns and Mikael had to get her brothers out of there. However, Ace and Luffy didn't wanna leave Sabo, so she had to promise that they were going to save him, to get them to leave. Over the next few days, while she thought of a way to save Sabo, Ace and Luffy worked with Bluejam for money. She figured out a way to save Sabo the same day as the fire, but the others had to stay behind. Sabo, the dumbass, set sail the day a Celestial Dragon was coming, and she saw the first cannon ball hit his ship. Mikael felt something in her click and screamed his stopped then the asshole who shot him fell into the sea; she jumped in the water to get Sabo. He wasn't moving, and she couldn't stop crying. A man in a clock shows up and took them to his ship. She told him Sabo and her name. He told her his name was Dragon.

Sabo and Mikael went with him for awhile, and 2 years later he took them back home. He had taught Mikael that what she did to the Celestial Dragon was Conqueror's haki, and showed her how to use it. Sabo didn't lose his memory like they thought he would, but it took a year for him to get better. Dragon also taught Mikael and Sabo a little about Observation and Armament haki. They also learned that Luffy was his son and Garp was his dad.

 **Two Years**

Sabo and Mikael missed Ace and Luffy like crazy, but first, she had to get present for Ace. Sabo got Luffy's gift. She got Ace and her the same hat; she also got Sabo a new hat and goggles. When they finally got to Foosha Village, Mikael and Sabo took off running. They had gotten there in time to see Ace and Luffy splitting up Dadan's yard into countries. When they finally spoke up Luffy shot himself at them, and they both dodge him with ease. Dadan cried, Ace was mad at Mikael for a while, so she finally gave him his gift. She got him and herself orange cowboy hat with a smiley and frowny face on it.

A few days later Garp showed up and he said that it wasn't safe for Mikael there anymore. The Celestial Dragon she used haki on wants her head, but she already knew that. Her bounty was $30,000,000. Mikael still didn't know how they got her name unless Sabo's dad told them. Garp thought it would be best to hide her, and if that kept her brothers safe, Mikael had no other choice.

Mikael cried cause she had just got them all back. Ace called her a crybaby, so she used Jiji's fist of love on him. Luffy cried with his arms wrapped around her as much as the little rudder for brains could. Sabo hugged Mikael saying he loved her, then he and Ace handed her a gift. It was a knife with MASL engraved on it. Then Mikael saw that all 4 of them had one, and she cried some more. Garp then hit them all with the fist of love for saying they will all be pirates together, then said it was time to go.

 **(** **【** **AMV** **】** **One Piece (Luffy, Ace, Sabo) - Sad Song)**


	4. Ch2

Garp had just taken Mikael away from her brothers. She was still crying when his ship left the dock. He said he was taking her to an uninhabited island along ways away in the Grand Line. A week later they were there, and Garp said he would visit soon. He did at first every few months, but Mikael hadn't seen him since. Her dream has changed now. Mikael just wanted to find her brothers and love.

 **Law Shows up**

Law had just lost Corazon and was alone. He didn't know what to do. He was out on the open sea, hungry and alone. Law was a smart kid, but was too hungry and cut up to think. So he just drifted out to sea with no food or any idea of where he was going. A few days later, he finally hits land. He was too tired and hungry to move, so he just stayed there. What he didn't know was that a girl was watching, and when he finally passed out she dragged him to her tree house.

 **Mikael**

She had seen a boat a few yards away from the shore and went to see what it was. She was kinda hoping it was her Jiji, but it was a boy that looked to be her age and hurt. She dragged him to her tree house and started to try bandaging his cuts. She had to learn a little about fixing small cuts because of her reckless younger brothers. Well, once she finally got him bandaged, and in her bed, she left to find food for herself and him. When she got back with a bear and a pig she cooks it. Then as the food was getting done he finally wakes up.

 **Mikael: M Law: L**

M: So what's your name and why were you drifting at sea?  
L: Trafalgar D Water Law-ya and that's not something I want to tell you. Wait, did you bring me here and are there bandages only arms?  
M: Well, Law you were covered in cuts, and as for not telling me that's fine. Foods ready.  
L: Please tell me there is no bread.  
M: All I eat is meat, and what few greens I can find.  
L: _**Frowns**_ Good I hate breed.

They started to eat the food Mikael made.

 _She isn't too bad, but where are her parents, or anyone else._ Law thought as he ate.

 _He must be wondering why I'm here by myself. It's been a few months since Jiji visited me last and I'm almost 12, maybe I should ask if he wants to stay for now. Oh, maybe we can be brother and sister and add him to my family. He seems lonely like me. I wonder what my brothers are up to._ Mikael thought as she ate.

 _I wonder what she thinks, and I wonder if she knows she is crying._ Law thought as he looked at her

L: You never told me your name-ya. It's rude to not tell your name before or after someone tells you theirs. Also your crying.  
M: Oh sorry! My name is Portgas D Mikael. I didn't know, sorry you just remind me of some people, I was separated from a while ago.  
L: It's okay, and isn't Mikael-ya a boy name; you look like a girl to me? I didn't mean to make you cry. Why did you have to leave them? Isn't there other people here or are you alone here?  
M: Yeah it is but, my mom told me my dad named me after someone special to him. I am a girl! It's fine. I'll tell if you tell me why. No, it's just me, but Jiji uses to visit every few months.

They fall into a comfortable silence, so she starts to cleaning. As she was cleaning she was humming a song, and soon she was singing it.

 **(Corazon and Trafalgar Law Tribute ~You'll be in my heart~)**

L: Wow! I've not headed that song in a long time. My mom uses to sing it to my sister.  
M: My mom uses to sing it to my brother when she was pregnant with him. I also use to sing it Ace a lot. It's all we have left of our mom other than each other.

 _I've not had anyone since I left Dawn Island/I left home. It's nice to have someone around again._ They thought, looking at the stars.

 **Few Days Later**

Law had finally healed enough to move around.

 **Mikael**

She was still scared to ask Law if he was staying or not. She kinda really wants him to, but he looks like he wants to get away from her. She wonders if it's because he saw her wanted poster.

She was really lonely here and Law is fun to have around. She kinda already sees him as her brother after a few days. If only she could think of something to make him stay. Well, right now she feels bad cause she was following him to see what he was up to. What she found out was cool, and made her scream it out loud. So now Law is glaring at her like it bothered him, and she was just smiling away.

L: Why did you follow me?  
M: I thought you might get hurt.  
L: Really now, the only reason you followed me was cause I might get hurt?  
M: Yes, but to tell the truth I get lonely. I just want to be close to someone again. For fuck sakes I'm living on an uninhabited island, it gets lonely. Well, I was till you showed up, and what makes it better is I can tell you're less lonely when I'm around too.  
L: I'm sorry you're so lonely, but the last person who got close to me died. I don't want that to happen to you too. From what you've said about your brothers; I'd be a dead man if you died.  
M: Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I'm weak.  
L: Yes I know. Learned that when you hit me with the quote on quote fist of love as you called it.  
M: Yeah! I had to use that on my brothers, to keep them in bed after they got bandaged up too. My Jiji taught it to me, but that's not all I can do. I can put you on your ass without touching you.  
L: Really? I'd like to see you try.  
M: I'm not using haki on someone I see as part of my family! Unless it's Jiji; he is an abusive old man

 **(Garp G)**

G: Who you calling old brat!  
M: Oh God Jiji! Law we need to hide! Like right now!

Mikael grads Law and runs.

L: Who was that marine?  
M: The crazy old man I call Jiji!  
L: What! Is your grandpa's a marine? Wait didn't you say one of you brothers wants to be pirate king?  
M: Yes and yes. Now stop talking, so I can focus.  
L: Okay! Just get us away from him.  
M: Another ship is here! I don't know who it is, but I think it's pirates.  
L: How can you tell from here? Are they safer than your Jiji  
G: Found you! Aww... Look a friend. So a fist of love for the both of you!

Mikael and Law rubbed their heads to get the bump to go down, but it didn't help.

L: I thought you were looking out for him!  
M: I was until the pirates caught my attention!


	5. Ch3

Garp had just left after putting Mikael and Law in a pit with snakes. Law uses his devil fruit to get out and then waited for Mikael.

 **Law**

To say she was pissed was an understatement _._

 _Maybe I should have helped her, but she said she was strong. It might be just causing its perfect payback for the fist of love she gave me._ Law thought, looking at Mikael running at him.

M: Law! You are dead when I get my hands on you!  
L: But Mikael-ya you do know it'll make you stronger to get out on your own, right? Also, I'm just a year older than you!  
M: _**Smiles evilly**_ Oh yeah, I know! And you're going to be my punching bag!  
L: So I was just wondering; about the pirates. Would it of been safer to run to them?  
M: _**Sighs**_. Not really. He would have done a lot worse if we had. Plus, where's the fun in meeting them if Jiji locks them in jail?  
L: True, and his punishment can be worse than snakes?  
M: Luffy gets it worse, he always has the fight monkeys.  
L: _**Laughs**_. Oh, I wish I could watch.

A few hours later they were back at the tree house eating when Mikael felt someone getting closer.

M: Law we need to hide!  
L: Why?  
M: One of the pirates are getting close.  
L: Can't you take him?  
M: Truthfully, I don't know. All I know is my haki can take out big animals, but I could try, right?

 _What's the worst that could happen? 1 nothing 2 we get sold and 3 we die._ Mikael wondered, getting up.

L: Yeah I guess.

 _We are so dead_. Law thought

M: Wish me luck!  
L: _**Deadpan**_.God, I hope we don't die because of this.

 **Shanks and Benn**

Shanks and his crew were on one of their vacation islands. He and his crew were getting drunk yesterday when they heard what sound like to kids yelling. So today, he and Benn were investigating it because They lost the bet over who would pass out drunk first. Oddly they haven't sensed anyone yet till he got closer to a tree that looked lived in. Shanks then yelled for Benn, his first mate.

 **(Shanks: S Benn: B)**

S: Benn, I think found our little kids!  
B: _**Deadpans**_. You think?  
S: Well this tree looks like someone or something lives in it.  
B: It kinda does. Maybe we should leave it alone. You tend to piss kids off like Luffy. _**Laughs**_.  
M: How Do You Know My Little Brother! She released a lot of her Conqueror's haki.

Shanks and Benn look at her and laugh. Law stays hidden in the closet. Mikael just keeps glaring at them.

S: Brat that's not won't work on us, but it's impressive for a little girl like you to use haki like that.  
B: Seems to be trained a little, but needs a little more work. Hey, Shanks why not help her? She knows Luffy!  
S: Wait did she say Luffy was her brother!

 **Mikael and Benn**

M: Is your friend always this slow?  
B: Yes and he's the caption.  
B: So he's the Shanks, Luffy got his hat from?  
M: Yeah, Lu still have the hat?  
M: Ya, won't let anyone touch it. Unless he thinks it will make you smile. He seemed to think it has the magic to make someone happy.  
B: Hahahaha... Sounds like Luffy.

 **Shanks Benn Law Mikael**

S: Hello...! Benn, You do know it's not nice to talk bad about your caption, and you what's your name? Seems Luffy really likes you.  
M: I think we made you El Capitan mad.  
B: Yeah seems like it. You know you're nothing like Lu.  
M: Yeah he's not my real brother, plus he's not my only brother. I have 3 more, but one doesn't think I'm strong enough to be his sister. And Shanks, yes I did say Luffy was my brother. Him, me, Ace, and Sabo exchanged sake to become family. We are always together no matter how far apart we are.  
S: What do you mean 3 you only named 2 more besides Lu?  
M: I was talking about Law.  
B: You mean the kid hidden in your closet?  
M: Yeah, Law gets out here or you're getting a fist in the face!  
L: Room. Shambles. Fuck, I'm here Mikael-ya!  
M: Aaaaaa...! What The Fuck Law! I've told you to stop that! Now taste my fist!  
L: Damn It! I did what you wanted women. What did you get your first PMS!?  
M: Fuck you Law! And stop trying to piss me off, not cool.  
S: Dhahahaha..! You brats are great! The crew would like them!  
B: Well care to tell us y'all's names?  
M: Portgas D Mikael, nice to meet ya!  
L: Trafalgar D Water Law, yo.

 **Few Months Later**

Shanks finally left, and Mikael now understood why Luffy loves that guy so much. Mikael had told him about who her dad was, and he told her stories about him. Law learned how to use Observation and Armament haki. He also picked up using a sword from Benn. Mikael learned swordplay from Shanks. She has also perfected all 3 Haki and the fist of love. Before Shanks left he taught them a pirate song, and Mikael sings it all the time while she is looking over the sea. Law sits with her and hums.

 **Two Years Later**

Law was looking for his new sister, today was her birthday. He wanted to give her something for her birthday because what she gave him was a new reason to live and a new family. When he finally found Mikael, she was singing.

 **(One Piece - Hoist The Colours)**

L: Sister-ya you miss them don't you?  
M: Yeah, I do. I've not seen them in 3 years. Ace and Sabo Are now 12, and we all promised at 17 we'd set sail. Luffy is 10 and probably still cries like a baby. I miss them so much, but to be honest I'm glad I'm here. _**Smiles.**_  
L: I'm sorry you miss them. What do you mean you're okay with missing them?  
M: Aw... You are so cute. Law if I hadn't of been here you wouldn't have been my brother, and you would have been lonely without me.  
L: _**Blushes and hits Mikael**_. Yeah, I get it, but without you, I would have died.

They sat there for a while and looked out at the sea. When a ship in the horizon got closer to the island. Mikael knowing who it is, and took off running to the beach. Law ran after her smiling.

 **Shanks and Benn**

S: We there yet! I miss them and it's been 2 years. He whined like a baby.  
B: Caption we are almost there, and I think someone is waiting for us. You do know today is her birthday, right?  
S: Yeah I know. It's also why I've come. Mikael and Law are part of our family along with Luffy and anyone else he picks up.

 **Mikael & Law**

Once they finally get to the beach, Law and Mikael were laughing.

M: I win again! Why don't you use powers to move faster?  
L: Cause, wouldn't that be cheating?  
M: Yeah, but ain't we going to be pirate. Why worry about cheating now?  
L: True, but most likely I'd get punched in the head for it.  
M: True! _**Smiles innocently**_.

Mikael gets tired of the quiet and started singing _Hoist the Colours_ again. Law just hums along, smiling. A few minutes later, Shanks was finally there, and he had gifts for them.

He got Mikael a sword and a magical charm bracelet. That glows when you find the person you are to be with. For Law, he got medical books and a sword to use when with his devil fruit. Law and Mikael jumped on Shanks and called him dad. Shanks cried like a baby. Benn hugged the kids and hit Shanks on the head so he would stop crying.

S: What the hell was that for Benn?  
B: You cry too much, to be one of The Pirate Emperors.  
M: Haha. Daddy Shanks is a crybaby pirate.  
L: True! Benn-ya how did you get all these books?  
S: _**Still crying**_. I Am Not A Crybaby!  
B: We stole them off rookie pirates trying to take Crybaby's head.  
M: See Dad you are a crybaby!  
L: Hahaha, even your first mate says so.  
B: I should know better than anyone.


	6. Ch4

Shanks left after a few days, saying he couldn't stay by for too long, but wanted to see them for a little bit. He also wanted to give them a gift but he didn't tell them that.

 **One Year Later**

Mikael was playing in the sea, while Law was reading one of his many books in the sand. She saw a boat with a small bear in it. The bear was only a cub and he or she looked hurt. Mikael yelled for Law

L: What is it sister-ya?  
M: I think it's a bear. It also looks hurt, and I wanna help it.  
L: _**Deadpans**_. You and helping everything and everyone. It'll kill you one of these days.  
M: Well I helped you and lived. Plus it's only a bear cub, can't be any older than 1 or 2 years.  
L: Fine, let me look at it. _**Glares.**_

Mikael pulled the boat on shore, and the cub whined. Law looked over the bear cub and seen a deep cut on its side. He started telling Mikael what to do, and she listened. She also has been reading a few of the books Shanks gave him.

 **(Bepo B)**

L: Can't you ever find normal things to do?  
M: No, where's the fun in that!?  
L: Sighs. I can't even talk normally to you sometimes!  
B: I'm sorry.  
M: Law d... the bear just talk?  
L: U..uh y...yeah it did!  
M: Awe. I wanna keep it! Law can we keep it? What's your name little cub?  
L: Maybe Mikael-ya, but your cleaning after it!  
B: My name Bepo. I'm sorry.  
M&L: Stop saying that!

Law finally got Bepo all fixed up. Bepo now follows him everywhere, and Mikael finds Law sleeping on him sometimes. Bepo also liked to call Law, captain, and Mikael, Miss Portgas. Mikael hated it, but Law loved it. She tried to get him to just call her Mikael, but it never works. Law is also teaching Bepo to read, and he seems to like books about navigation.

 **Sorry, it's short.**

 **(Trafalgar D. Water Law** **【** **AMV** **】** **\- BELIEVE)**


	7. Ch5

**"Talking"** _ **Thinking**_

 **Mikael's POV**

Bepo and Law left to go buy some stuff we needed, leaving me by myself. I couldn't get too mad about it, cause I had a narcoleptic attack. Bepo is usually my pillow, but today I fell asleep reading a navigation book.

"Ugh... Why couldn't I have fallen asleep on Bepo?" I asked myself not knowing Law was back.

"Maybe because he was my pillow this time," Law stated as he walks up the stairs.

"No need to be a smart ass!" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Bepo whined.

"Stop, saying sorry all the time!" me and Law yelled at him.

"Sorry" Bepo shyly said.

"Bepo enough!" I yelled, getting mad and hitting his head.

"Mikael-ya, we said no more punching him with a fist of love!" Law yelled at me.

"I couldn't help it. He shouldn't be apologizing for anything, it's your fault." I started, pointing at Bepo.

"W...what I do?" Law wondered out loud a little scared.

"You took my pillow!" I screamed, pointing at Bepo

We yelled like this for an hour, till I fall asleep again.

"Mikael-ya, don't you fall asleep on me!" He screeched with a deadpan look on his face.

 _And, I wonder why I'm your brother._ Law thought as he walks back outside to his new submarine.

When I finally wake back up I'm in my bed.

 _Law must have put me in here._ I thought, looking around my room, finding that Bepo was at the foot of the bed reading. _Awe he's such a cute bear._

"Bepo where's Law?" I asked, looking at him

"Caption said he was getting his equipment ready to move it." He said.

"What why? Where to? Y'all leaving me already?" I wondered aloud, getting worried.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo exclaimed. "He just got a sub. No, we are waiting till you leave, but we do have people coming to join the crew."

"It's ok, and stop saying sorry. How many people?" I asked as I got up looking at Bepo. "Wait Bepo did you say Law got a sub?"

"Yes," Bepo replied shyly as I took off out the door.

"Law! Bepo won't stop saying I'm sorry to me!" I exclaimed, running to the beach. "Make him stop!"

Law pops up behind me using his fruit powers.

"He just a depressed bear, who likes to say sorry," Law said in a no dun tone.

"I'm sorry, caption," Bepo said, finally shows up.

 _Ugh..! Why can't I just punch the sorry out of him?_ I wondered as I spaced out.

"Mikael-ya," Law called my name.

"What," I answered.

"Wanna see the sub?" Law asked.

"Hell Yeah!" I screamed, jumping onto Law's back. "Let's go. Also, he said people were coming, and that you're waiting for me to leave."

Law looks at me, then walks on in the sub. Bepo walks in behind us. When we get inside, I see all his medical stuff and the books in one room, and he even had a room for me.

"Sister-ya, are you going to sail with me or not?" He asked as he showed me around. "I can't just leave you here."

"Law, you know I love you, but I've got to find my other brothers," I tell him with a sad smile. "Yes, you can or did you forget I can beat you without a fruit?"

"That is only because I can't hurt you!" Law yelled, frowning at me.

"Caption, Penguin and Shachi are here!" Bepo yelled, coming in my room.

"Thanks, Bepo-ya, tell them to put their stuff in a room," Law said, leading me to another room. "Also, they are to share one room."

 _Please tell me Penguin isn't another animal._ I wondered, following Law.

"I'm sorry" Bepo stated as I heard people yelling at him.

"Hey don't yell at him!" I yelled, jumping off the deck.

"Law, they hurt Bepo's feelings, now it'll be hours before he comes out the depression corner." I declared, looking at the people in front of me

"I'll see what I can do. Why don't you talk to them." Law pointed at them and walked away.

I walked over to them.

"Hello boys, my name is Portgas D Mikael, and Law is my brother. And Bepo is both of our friends. What is y'all's names?" I started, watching them closely.

The redhead with sunglasses walks up to me first.

"Well pretty lady, I'm Shachi and my pal over there is Penguin. We are joining the Heart Pirates!" He said, pointing to the other guy.

Penguin then walks over with a smirk.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing here? You wouldn't be joining us would you?" He asked, winking at me.

I hit them both with a fist of love and told them. "I'm here because this is where me, Bepo, and Law live."

They both fell to the ground, holding their heads.

"Also I'm not little. Your caption is just a year older than me!" I said, hitting Penguin with Armament Haki also.

 _Ugh... Men!_ I thought as I see Law finally walking back., and saw his new crew on the ground.

"Mikael-ya! What have we said about haki on people weaker than you?" He asked as he walked over to them.

"Not to use it, but on perverts. Well, they are, it was only a little." I told him, glaring at said bird. "Your little bird over there just got a fist of love too!"

Law looks at Penguin and sighs.

"You called her little didn't you?" He questioned, looking over their heads.

"Yeah?" Penguin answered with a questioning look.

"Penguin-ya, I'm going to tell you this once never ever call her little or act like a pervert around her," Law told him as a warning while I hug Bepo and fell asleep.

 **Few Weeks Later**

I finally got Law and his crew to leave. He gave me a transponder snail before leaving. I was told not to use it unless I needed to, and really I felt like he was only giving it to me so he could leave without worrying. Anyways, was raining and I hide under the bed feeling like I should use it. However, he'd just come back here, and I really didn't want that too, thunder shook the whole house, changing my mind.

"Fuck it, I'm calling Law, he knows how to keep me from panicking," I said to myself, getting the snail out.

 _ **Puru Puru Puru**_ "What Sister-ya?" Law sais, glaring at me through the snail.

"Law," I yelled, trying to not panic, "thunder!"

"Shit, see I told you I needed to stay Mikael!" Law sighs and starts humming the other song Shanks use to sing when he was with us.

I fall asleep forgetting about the storm.

"Night Sister-ya, I'll see you when you're out at sea," Law said and then hangs up. _**Kachap**_

What I didn't know was a little bit away a man named Thatch was caught in the same storm and was going to end up at my home. I also didn't know the world of trouble and adventure he would bring.

 **(One Piece AMV - I'll be Good [ASL])**


	8. Ch6

**"Talking"** _**Thinking**_

On a boat a few yards away from the island, Mikael lived on. There was a pirate, who is the fourth division commander and the head cook of the Whitebeard Pirates. He wanted to find out why Shanks was in Paradise, for such a long time. However, before he could get to the island Shanks had stayed on often, a storm hit him hard. Now he was wishing he hadn't volunteered to take the job.

 **Thatch's POV**

"God, what was I thinking, taking this mission!" I yelled, trying, to prevent my ship from capsizing.

It was all going great 'till I got close to the island a few days ago.

"I still don't get what's so great about an island, that doesn't have people on it, to make Shanks come back and stay so long each time!" I yelled into the rain.

I was deck running back-and-forth when a huge wave knocked the ship almost on its side. I lost my footing and hit the dark waters below. The ship fell back right side up, but I found myself drowning, deeper and deeper into the ocean. When I re-surfaced, my ship was a few yards away from me, but I was closer to the island. I was close to pulling myself out of the sea when another wave hits me and I blacked out.

 **Mikael's POV**

I woke up to the aftermath of the storm. I had to get supplies to fix the house; the roof was messed up and everything was wet.

 _I hate storms, all they are is loud and they mess everything up._ I thought, walking to found wood to fix the holes in the roof, instead I find a man passed out on the beach.

He was wearing what looked like a cook's outfit with a sword at his side. I walk over to him and see blood on the sand.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, shaking him.

When he didn't wake up, I made a stretcher so that I could pull him to the house. I finally get him in the bed after a few tries. I also might have made his head worse.

"I'm sorry about hitting your head, I didn't mean to," I say getting the stitching equipment Law taught me to use. I fixed him up and waited 'till he woke up.

While I was waiting, I fixed the roof, and I called Law.

 _ **Puru Puru Puru**_ "Hello Mikael, I'll get the caption," said Penguin as he left the room.

I think he's scared of me now, which is great; it might stop him from hitting on me and being a pervert.

"Hello, sister-ya what happened now?" Law asked in his emotionless tone, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I can't call without something being wrong, brother?" I questioned.

" Mikael-ya, last time you called I was ready to turn back cause you were having another panic attack," Law said as I walk into the bedroom to check on my patient. "So, yes when you call, I think something is wrong. However, that doesn't mean you can't call whenever you want."

"Okay, so something _did_ happen. I had a guy wash up on the beach after the storm and I don't know who he is or what he's doing here." I said a little hesitant.

"Portgas D Mikael-Ya! What have I told you about taking strangers into the house!" Law yelled at me sounding really worried.

"Not to, but Law, he's hurt and he looks harmless. Plus ain't this how I met you?" I exclaimed.

"Sister-ya, not every one you save is going to be nice no matter how nice or harmless they look," Law explained.

I was regretting calling him now.

"Law, he was out cold when I found him. he was worse off than you were." I started, waiting for Law to talk.

I heard Law pacing back and forth.

"Mikael-ya, what is his condition now?" Law asked, knowing it was pointless to argue with me.

"He's stable, but his temperature is up a little. I gave him the antibiotic plant I read about in your book." I told him as I walk back into the kitchen.

"Mikael-ya, I've got to get going, Bepo-ya is getting us ready to go on our first island in the East Blue. I love you sister-ya." Law said, looking sad.

"Love you too brother. bye, I'll see you soon" I said, "and thank you."

"Bye see you soon," Law replied as he hung up the snail.

 **Thatch's POV**

 **One Week Later**

I woke up not knowing where I was, or how I got here. However, I saw a girl about 16 or 17 walked in.

"Hey, brat where am I? How did I get here? And who are you?" I asked as she walked over to the bed.

"First off I'm not a brat! Second, you're in my house, and I carried you here from the beach. Also, my name is Mikael and that's all I'm telling you for now," she told me as she puts food in front of me.

"Well Mikael, do you know where your home is located, and do you have parents?" I questioned.

"Yes, we are in the Grand Line. No, I'm the only human living here, now that my brother has set out to be a pirate," she explained.

"Okay, so I'm lost," I said calmly.

 _Great now what is Pops going to think I took another unannounced vacation._ I thought to myself.

"Sir, I still don't know your name, and I told you mine," Mikael said in a weirdly innocent voice

"Oh right sorry, I'm Thatch, fourth division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates." I introduced myself.

"Wow! That's so cool! Shanks told me and my brother about Whitebeard. I never thought I would meet anyone from that crew let alone a commander." She said with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know we are...Wait! did you say, Shanks?" I explained/asked

"Yeah," She said, looking confused, "oh I wasn't supposed to say."

"Hey, you didn't suppose to say what!" I yelled until I noticed she was asleep.

Then out of nowhere she sat back up and started talking again as if nothing happened.

"Mikael, did you just fall asleep talking to me?" I asked, watching her rub the sleep out her eyes.

"I do that a lot, my brother said I got it from my family. He said that I could be fighting and fall asleep and then finish the fight as if nothing happened," She explained

"I know a man who had this same problem, apparently called narcolepsy," I stated

"Anyways, Thatch, do you know what happened to you, and why you landed here? Oh, and by the way, I took wood from your ship," she explained.

"What!? Why!?" I wailed

"I had to use it to pull you here and fix the roof," She started casually like she did nothing wrong.

"I got stuck in the storm the other day and was knocked off of my ship. Then a wave hit me, and I passed out to wake up here," I answered, still a little out of it from blacking out.

"Well at least you didn't lose your memory, the book says that's good. Does anything hurt other than your head, because I had to stitch your head up." She exclaimed as I sat up.

"No girly, I'm good. Just a headache. Anyways, how do you know Shanks?" I asked, feeling the back of my head.

However, before I even have time to feel it a fist hits my head.

"'What the hell was that for!?" I asked/yelled.

"I don't like being called girly," Mikael stated, looking at me with a scary aura only women get.

"Sorry, now can you tell me how you know Shanks, and why he came here so often?" I wanted to know.

"Yes, I can. He was here helping me and Law, I mean, my brother. He would bring us book and teach us how to fight. He was like a father to us, but we meet him after he lost his arm so. I know how and why he lost it, but you will have to ask him, that it's not my story to tell." She explained.

"Wow, how long have you lived here?" I wondered out loud.

"I've been here since I was 11. I meet my brother when I was 12, he was 13" Mikael said, sitting down beside me.

"Why were you left here alone?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I got a bounty at 11 so Jiji thought it would be better to leave me somewhere nobody could find me, but that didn't seem to be so true, now that I'm getting older." She told me, looking sad.

"Yeah, he didn't plan on Shanks showing up, did he?" I asked as I moved to the side of the bed.

"No, he's a marine so if he found out pirates were here let alone one of the Four Emperors and one of the other Emperors followers. He would give us all fist of love, and the yell at us that we need or needed to be marines like him," Mikael said, getting up to leave. "However I can't see the kids of Dragon or Roger, and two others that, one run away from being a noble and the other wants kill a Shichibukai, being marines."

 **Mikael's POV  
(** **One Piece AMV - SUNRISE [HD]** **)**

 _I think I'm telling him too much._ I thought as I was walking to the door.

"You should go to bed, Thatch, you just got over your fever today and woke up," I told him, opening the door.

"But, I'm fine now, and your really interesting to talk to," He replied, getting out of bed. "Plus this is kinda what I was sent here to do. I was sent to find out why Shanks was staying here so much."

"Well, he was just here for us, and to part. However, he was only on this island when he trained us, so did get close to the island he was at most," I said, pointing out the window. "It's just next to this island and they often get mixed up a lot, which is how he found us."

I walked out of the room after telling him that and looked for the bracelet Shanks gave me, for some reason I had a feeling I needed to put it on.


	9. Ch7

**"Talking"** _ **Thinking**_

 **3 Months Later**

Back on the Moby Dick, a mother hen is getting worried about one of his brothers.

 **Marco's POV**

"Pops, he still not home. It shouldn't take him this long to look at an island, to find out why that idiot of a caption, Shanks was there so much, yoi." I said, worried about Thatch.

"Marco, my son if you are so worried. I will send you and only you to look for him." After hearing, Pops say that I set out to look for Thatch.

"Pops, I will find Thatch, bring him back, yoi." I started, leaving on my own ship.

"Gahahaha! My son, go easy on your brother when you find him, for he forgets you worry about everyone too much," Whitebeard started as I left.

As I was leaving, I had a feeling that something interesting and troublesome was awaiting me.

"Thatch by God, I hope you haven't caused any trouble for me to clean up," I announced to myself as I left.

 **Mikael's POV**

"Thatchy, I'm going to look for food, I'll be back later," I told him as I walked out

" Okay Mikey, don't take to long I'm going to start on the vegetables," Thatch stated.

"Fine, but no bread," I said, closing the door. "I will know if you put it in my food."

After that, I just walk out, start hunting food. I also pick some vegetables. While I was out, I saw a flaming blue, bird in the sky. I remember Thatch telling me about one of his brothers, that eat a mythical zoan devil fruit.

 _What was his name? I think Thatch called him Pineapple Head, but that wasn't his real name._ I thought, trying to remember

"Shit, I forgot it!" I screamed.

"Little girls like you shouldn't curse like that, yoi." I heard a smooth voice tell me from behind.

I turn on my heel, bring my other foot up, coating it with haki. The man caught my foot and held it tight.

"Well, I didn't see that coming, yoi," he said, finally lets go of my foot.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, without knowing their true strength," I declared, rolling my eyes.

"True, but little girls like you, shouldn't be so strong," He remarked back as I started hitting him again. "I think you bruised my hand."

"I Am Not Little!" I yelled as I hit him some more.

 _He just keeps dodging all my attacks._ I thought, before finally land a hit on his arm.

"Damn it, yoi!" He yelled, holding his arm.

"How do you know to do that, you can't be older than 16?" He asked.

"My dad taught me how to use it, when he could visit," I replied, rubbing my hurt arm.

"Whatever, you are not why I'm here, yoi," He claimed.

"If not, then why are you here?" I interrogate, already knowing why.

"I'm looking for my brother, he was meant to come home two months ago, but never showed up," he answered.

I knew he was talking about Thatch, but I didn't feel like telling him anything.

"I've not seen anyone here, since my brother left," I claimed.

 _He looks pissed, but how would he know I lied._ I wondered to myself

"Well, why is his ship on the beach, yoi?" He inquired, pointing at the ship.

"That showed up after the storm, three months ago," I retorted.

"Oh really, so there was no man in cook's clothing anywhere on the ship or beach, yoi?" He interrogated like he knew I was lying.

"Yeah, now I need to be on my way, Marco The Phoenix, I have food to cook," I stated in a just so you know, kinda tone.

"Wait, how do you know my name, yoi?" He asked, making me turn to look at him.

"Everyone knows the name of Whitebeard's First Commander," I voiced, turning back around to leave.

After that, I walk away. As I was walking back to the house, I noticed my bracelet was glowing.

 _So, Daddy Shanks was right, true love can happen to even the pirate king's daughter._ I concluded as I looked at my bracelet

 **Thatch's POV**

 _What is taking Mikey so long?_ I thought as I was taking the food off the stove.

"It never takes her this long to go hunting," I said as Mikael comes running in, she had a big bruise on her arm.

"Mikey, what the hell!" I exclaimed, looking at her arm. "I thought you could hunt without getting hurt?"

"Oh, Thatchy, you know me always," she fell asleep _._

"Ugh," I yelled, shaking her awake. "Every time it's something important you fall asleep telling me and forget what it was."

"Huh...Thatchy why you shaking me? What were we talking about?" Mikael blurted out, waking up.

"See this is what I was talking about. You fell asleep telling me why are you covered in bruises, and I shook you because it wakes you up faster!" I yelled, getting mad.

"Uh, we have a visitor, and he's looking for you," Mikael revealed. "I told him I've not seen you, and that your ship was like that when it got here."

"Mikael, who was it, because if it Izo I've got to hide? He will kill me, and then take me back," I said, feeling worried for my life.

"No, Thatchy it was Marco," she said calmly. " However, I've got another problem. Thatchy my bracelet glowed when he was close to me."

"Oh man, What are you going to do?" I questioned.

"I was hoping you could help me," She responded, even though I already knew that. "I plan on staying here till I'm 17, but if he really is my true love, I should go with him. However, I still want to look for Ace."

"So, you are going to choose family over love?" I questioned." Marco would love you."

"Yes," Mikael said "what! Really?"

"Yes," I informed her, looking at her in worry. "However, you never told me about the bruises and everything."

"Oh, that. I fought with Marco a little," She told me like it was nothing. " Just so you know, he followed me for a little while."

"Why. In. The. Hell. Did. You. Fight. With. Marco!" I screamed, putting a wrap on her arm, "Mikael, he could have hurt you!"

"Thatchy, I know that, but he snuck up on me," She said, looking out the window. "I think he was testing me because I used haki on him."

"He might have been," I told her, feeling a little down. "Did he really follow you?"

"Yes, I think he's waiting to see if I was lying about you being here or not," She answered, looking back at me.

"Then, we need to prank him," I suggested. "Plus, he might be calling Pops, you might have peaked his interest."

"Hell Yeah! I wanna prank him," Mikael shouted, getting too excited. "True, what am I going to do if he wants y'all to bring me back with you?"

"You could come, but I know you wanna find Ace first, and Pops will understand that," I said.

"I hope so Thatchy," she told me, sitting down at the table. "Now, what are we going to do to prank Marco?"

"Well, he hates being called Pineapples Head. I'll paint some on the walls, and you can go get some for the table and everywhere else," I explained, walking to the closet, with the paint in it.

"Awesome! Sounds good to me," Mikael yelled, running out the door.

 _I hope she doesn't fall asleep in the tree, again._ I thought, shaking my head and getting the paint out.

 **Marco's POV**

After the girl, I was asking questions left. I followed her to a small tree house, and I called Pop.

"Hello son, have you found your brother, yet?" Pops asked, answering the call.

"I found his ship, but I'm not sure if he is here or not, yoi," I said, watching the girl run out the house.

"What makes you say that?" Pops inquired.

"I ran into a girl about the age of 16 or 17, and she said, she hasn't seen anyone here. However, I think she was lying," I told Pops, following the girl.

"Gahahaha... What with the face my son? " Pops asked, concern laced in his voice.

 _I must have been frowning when I said that._ I wondered, walking a good few yards behind her.

"Pops she hit me with haki, and I think she was lying, about knowing Thatch," I said. "She was out getting food, and unless she eats enough for ten people. She was getting a lot of food, yoi."

"Marco, you're not hurt too bad, are you?" Pops questioned, worry laced in his voice, now.

"No, it was only a little fight," I insisted, looking down at my hand.

"Good, so you said she used haki. How could that be? However, she is on an uninhabited island in the grand line." Pops phrased, as he looked to be thinking something over.

"True, but Pops I've got to go. I think she knows, I'm watching her, yoi," I disclosed.

"Okay Marco, be careful," Pops said.

After I ended the call, I followed her to see what she was doing.

"What you doing following me around? I thought you had a brother to find?" She asked as she stopped walking.

" I do, but you're not telling me something, yoi," I stated.

"You're right, I'm not telling you a lot of things," she said. "However, what would I get out of lying to you?"

"I don't know, yoi," I said, thinking about what she just said.

 _She really doesn't have a reason to lie. God, she is frustrating, even more so than Thatch, yoi._ I thought as she took off running, back what I think is her house.

"Wait, I'm not done talking to you," I shouted, running after her.

"Well, I'm done with you," she yelled, jumping into a tree.

"Ugh!" I yelled, watching her jump into the tree. "I'm not going to let this go so easily, yoi."

I walk to the house, and as I got closer I used my Observation Haki. I felt a familiar presence in the house, and I know it wasn't the girl's presence.

 **Thatch's POV**

I hear someone sit down on the porch, and thinking it was Mikael, I opened the door.

"Back already?" I asked, opening the door. "Oh, hey Marco, how's it going?"

"Thatch, yoi!" He yelled at me, I turn to run back inside. "Oh no, you don't Thatch! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Marco, I promise I've been safe," I said. "I just couldn't come home because I hurt my head."

As Marco and I were walking back into the house, Mikael showed up with a bag of pineapples.

"Thatchy, I got the pineapples you wanted, but I ran into you Birdy friend, again!" She yelled, throwing the pineapples on the table.

"Mikey, thanks, but I don't think I'll need them anymore," I replied, pointing to Marco.

"What! Thatch! I'm going to..." Mikael falls asleep.

"Thatch, did she just fall asleep in the middle of talking, yoi?" Marco asked, looking worried for her

 _Hmm. Has are Mother Hen already taken a new bird, or is it something else._ I thought as he picked up Mikael.

"Yes, it only happens when she is mad, really happy, or go without her naps," I told him, taking Mikael from him and putting her to bed.

"She skipped her nap today, because you showed up," I told him. " She's scared of being alone again."

"Why, would she be alone?" Marco wondered aloud.

"She lives here by herself," I answered." That's all I can tell you, it's like she told me. _'It's not my story to tell.' "_

"So you have been stuck here for the past 3 months?" Marco asked while I was heating up the food.

"Yes, a bad storm hit, as I got close to the island. I also was hurt and Mikey pretty much saved me," I told him, putting the plates of food on the table.

"Really, how old is she, yoi?" He inquired, eating the dinner I made us.

"She's 16 almost 17," I answered. "Anyways, she dragged me from the beach and stitched up my head."

"Wow, Pops would like her," He started. "So, is her name Mikey, or is it a nickname like _Thatchy_?"

"Yes, he would, but she won't join yet, we've talked about it. " I told him, cleaning and dried the plates we used. "It's a nickname, but I can't tell you her name. She's asked me to only tell Pops about her."

 **Marco's POV**

 _I need to call Pops._ I thought, pulling out my snail.

"Hey Thatch, do you think it's alright to call Pops?" I asked, getting up.

"Yeah, just do it outside so Mikey doesn't hear. She would be mad if she caught you talking about her," He explained.

"Okay," I said. "I get it, yoi."

 **Mikael's POV**

I woke up in my bed.

 _Thatch must have put me here when I fell asleep._ I thought, getting out of bed.

I heard them talking, so I waited till Marco walked outside to leave my room.

"Thatchy! I'm hungry," I yelled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

"Alright Mikey, I'll get your food," Thatch told me, making my plate.

"Is he still here?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, he went to call Pops. I would feel better if you did." Thatch replied, looking a little sad. "Mikael, are you sure you don't want to come?"

 **Marco's POV**

 **P _uru Puru Puru._** "Hello Marco, what it is now?" Pops asked, answering the snail.

"I found Thatch. He's made a new friend and has a new scar, but other than that he's fine, yoi," I explained.

"Well, that's good," Pops said. "His new friend is the girl, isn't it?"

"Yes, and it pisses me off, yoi," I replied. "We will be leaving here in the morning. Also, Pops the girl is joining but says she has someone to find first."

"Well, that is good my son," Pops declared. "Just make it home safe. Both of you."

"Yes Pops, we will, yoi," I said, hanging up.

As I walked back in I saw she was awake. She also looked sad for some reason.

 _Man, this woman is so confusing. I thought she didn't like me._ I wondered, closing the door behind me.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, talking to Thatch. "Plus, you know I'm going to join after, I find my real brother."

"So, do you always listen in on people calls, or is it just when I'm talking to someone?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Well, I don't see why I couldn't you were talking about me, and my new brother," she replied. "Besides, it isn't like you would tell Thatchy and he won't tell me."

"You're probably right, but it's still not nice to be noisy, yoi," I said.

"True," she told me, getting up. "However, it's also not like a pirate to care about what's nice or not."

"Ha, I think she got you there, Marco," said Thatch.

"Shut Up Thatch," I yelled, standing up."I wanted to ask you a few things. So, can we sit and talk without yelling or fighting?"

"Sure, but if I don't wanna answer something I'm not going to," she said.

 _Great, I'm getting answers but not all of them, yoi_ I thought, sitting back down.

"Fine, yoi," I agreed, gesturing for her to sit back down. "Why are you here alone, in The Grand Line of all places?"

"My grandfather thought it to be safer for me here," she answered. "Because, I have a bounty already, and I've had it since I was 11."

"Oh wow,yoi," I said. "How high is it, and where did you learn Haki?"

"$30 million," she proclaimed. "All I'll say to that is a pirate, I see as my father."

I could hear thatch laughing at her answer.

"You know the answers to all this didn't you?" I asked.

"He might, but he knows what my full potential is," she answered. "He also knows everything else about me. He is my brother now, and he might be older but I can kick his ass."

"Can I know your name?" I questioned as she was getting up.

"No, Thatch is to tell Whitebeard everything about me and that's all. He is also to have you look for a few people for me. I also gave him my snail number. He and Whitebeard are the only people allowed to call me," she said. "Oh, and he also needs to tell him about the other thing."

 _She was hinting about something to Thatch, and it's killing me, yoi. Why can't I know about all this?_ I thought, getting pissed.

"Marco, don't push her," Thatch said, pulling me back down in my seat. "Took me a month to get everything out of her. We will all know everything soon enough, just not now."

"Fine, yoi," I said. "Get some sleep, we leave first thing in the morning."

"Good night boys," she said. "I would like if you were both gone before, I get up tomorrow."

"Night Mikey," Thatch replied. "We will be, Mother Hen likes to get up earlier than you do."

"Fuck you, yoi," I said. "I'm going to bed."

 **Mikael's POV**

 _I'm going to be alone again. Law left months ago, and now Thatchy is leaving me. However, my birthday is close, and I need to find a way off this island before Garp comes back._ I thought, getting in my bed fighting back tears.

"I'm on my own again," I said, looking out my sunroof seeing a shooting star. "I wish, I didn't have to be alone again."

 **No one's POV**

The next day Thatch and Marco left at dawn. Thatch wasn't happy that Mikael didn't wanna say bye, but he knew they would be seeing each other again soon. What Mikael didn't know was that her wish would come true after Thatch left.

 **(One Piece AMV - THE PHOENIX)**


	10. Ch8

**"Talking"** _ **Thinking**_

 **Mikael's POV**

It has been a week since Thatch left, and I don't think I could get more bored. All I do is sit and watch the days go by. While I was looking at the stars my snail started to ring.

 _ **Puru Puru Puru**_ _._ "Hello, Mikael speaking," I said.

"Mikael-ya, hows it goin'?" Law asked.

"Law," I exclaimed. "I'm alone, again."

"What about your pirate friend?" Law inquired.

"His caption sent someone after him," I told him, sounding sad. "Also, my bracelet might have glowed, when I ran into the person after Thatch."

"WHAT!?" Law yelled, "and you thought it would be okay to wait a week to tell me? Who was it?"

"I'm still a little shocked by it," I said. "It was Marco The Phoenix, Whitebeard's first commander. We also had a small fight, and I wouldn't tell him anything about myself."

"Mikael-ya, are you crazy, he could have killed you," He screamed. "But, you're bracelet glowed because of him?"

"I can take care of myself," I proclaimed loudly, getting mad. "Yes, it did, but I don't know what to do. I wanted to go with him, but I still have to find Ace and I have a bad feeling."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I am your older brother," Law exclaimed. "What kinda bad feeling? The last time you had one of your bad feelings, _he_ was coming to visit."

"Yeah, I know and I think _he_ is," I said."My birthday is coming up and I'll be 17."

"I hope _he_ isn't coming," Law expressed. "I have to go, Mikael-ya."

"Fine, bye Law," I yelled, hanging up on him.

 _Well, he was no help._ I thought, getting up and walking out the house.

I just walked around the forest for a while. After a few hours, I got hungry so I went fishing. However, when I got to the beach I saw a wolf laying on the sand bleeding from a gunshot.

"Oh God," I said, looking in my bag for bandages.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked, sounding scared and angry.

"Who said that?" I questioned, looking for someone else on the beach.

"I did," the wolf said.

"Ah...!" I screamed, falling back on the sand away from the wolf.

"Don't Scream," he growled at me.

"What is it with me and talking animals?" I asked, whispering to myself as I got back up and looking at the wolf's wounds. "My name is Mikael, and I'm going to have to clean a stitch your wounds."

"Why are you doing that?" He asked me.

"Because I wanna be a doctor like my older brother, and I have a problem with helping anyone I see that is hurt," I explained, as I finished stitching up his wounds. "You never told me your name."

"You are not very smart," he told me, " and I have no name."

"No, I'm not!" I yelled, hitting his head. "I just have a big heart. Well, we will have to think up one for you.

 _He had white fur with black spots that look like bones, so maybe I could call him Bones?_ I wondered, wrapping bandages around his leg and chest.

"What about Bones?" I asked him as I stood up off the sand.

"I like it," he said, smiling.

"Well, Bones, it'll take at least a week for your gunshot to heal and just a few days for you're cut to heal," I explained. "So, you can either stay with me or just lay here by yourself."

I smiled at him and turned to the water with my fishin' pole, and started fishing. I heard him whimper as he stood up, and try to walk. He was soon at my side laying down, and I knew his answer.

 _My wish came true, I'm not alone anymore and seems like I never will be._ I thought, reaching over and petting Bones.

 **Week Later on The Moby Dick**

 **Thatch's POV**

"Hey, Pops,"I said as I got up on deck.

"How was your mission son?" Pops asked, as always straight to business.

"It was going well until I was caught in a storm," I explained as Marco landed on the deck, after changing from his phoenix form. "Pops, I need to talk in private about what happened next."

"Really, now why can't we know?" Izo asked, hitting my head as he walked by.

"Because, _Thatchy_ here promised his new friend that Pops was the only one to know about her for now, yoi," Marco said, standing beside me.

"Graha... She still has you upset my son?" Pops asked Marco.

Marco didn't answer Pops he just left to go to his room.

 _She must really still be bothering him._ I thought, watching him disappear below deck.

"Thatch, we will talk in my room," Pops said in his 'dad' voice.

" _Hai,_ Pops," I replied, following him to his room.

"So, why is it you won't tell Marco anything about her?" Pops asked as soon as we got to his room.

"She asked me not to," I explained. "You are the only one allowed to know everything about Mikey."

"Mikey," Pops said, looking confused.

"It's the nickname I gave her," I told him. "She wouldn't let me call her Mikael in front of Marco."

"Graha... Cheeky brat," Pops laughed. "So, what all are you allowed to tell me?"

"Her name is Portgas D Mikael," I said, smiling as I told him about her. "She is going to be 17 in a few days. She wants to join our crew but first, she wants to find her little brother, Ace. She can use all three forms of haki, and she stood her own pretty good against Marco, only had a few bruises. Also, there is one, or two more important things you need to know."

"What are they son?" Pops questioned.

"She and her older brother at why Shanks was at that island so much," I explained as I looked up at Pops, "and Shanks got her a bracelet that glows when you're true love is close to you. Mikael's bracelet glowed when Marco was fighting with her."

"What!" Izo yelled from outside the door.

 **Izo's POV**

 _Shit._ I thought as Thatch opened the door, making me fall to the ground.

"You should know better than to listen to people's conversations, Izo,"Thatch exclaimed, looking down at me.

"Well, I'm a pirate," I told him. "What do I care about right from wrong."

Thatch just started laughing after I said that.

"Haha... Mikael, haha, said almost the same, haha, thing to Marco, and it's one of the things that really pissed him off," Thatch said through his laughter.

"Graha... I want Marco to be the one to do the research on her," Pops started. "I know I've heard that name before."

"She got her first wanted poster when she was 11," Thatch said. "Also Pops she saved me from dying and it good with medical stuff. She also uses a sword."

"She what?" I asked, looking at Thatch.

"In the storm, I was thrown off my ship and everything. I must have hit my head on something because when I came back up to the water surface I was hit by a massive wave and passed out," Thatch explained, rubbing the back on his head. "When I woke up next I was in her bed and she had stitched up my head. She also used the wood from my ship to fix up her house, so I was kinda stuck there. Besides, I didn't wanna leave her alone."

I was mad at this Mikale chick until I heard how she saved Thatch, but I don't like how she is treating Marco.

"About her and Marco?" I inquired.

"She is going to tell him when she joins, but until then he is to know nothing," Thatch said. "Also, I haven't told Pops everything either. She has another last name but is scared to use it."

"What is it?" I asked, pulling on Thatch's ear.

" _Ita!"_ He yelled, pulling away from me. "I can only tell you two, but no one else is to know."

"No one else is to know," Pops said.

"Gol D Mikael is her true name," he replied.

 **Mikael's POV**

 _ **Achoo**_ _, someone must be talking about me._ I thought, wiping my nose.

"We need to get things ready to leave," I told Bones as we walked back to the house.

His wounds had healed fine and he was now helping me hunt and everything. I even convinced him to leave with me when I set sail to find Ace. However, ever since I told Law about feeling like Jiji was coming soon, I've only felt worse. So, we are leaving tomorrow.

"Is leaving really our only option?" Bones asked when we got back.

"Yeah, unless you wanna be made into a marine dog," I told him, getting my clothes and everything packed.

While I was going through my books to see which ones I was going to bring, two pieces of paper fell out of one and one had a note written on it.

 _ **Hey Mikey,**_

 ** _I left my vivre card with you so if you want to find me you can._**

 _ **I know you weren't going to say bye to me, but I wish you would have.**_

 _ **I wish you luck in finding Ace, and if you have to leave early come find me!**_

 _ **Love, Thatchy**_

I was cry after that, and took the vivre card and sat it on the table and it moved north.

"So, are we going to where it's pointing?" Bones questioned, looking at the paper.

"Yeah," I replied, petting his head. "You get to meet Thatchy."

That night we sat out to find Thatch and The Moby Dick. I had used the leftover wood from Thatch's ship to make me one. It wasn't perfect but It was going to have to work till I could still one.

"It's going to take us a week to get there, so we need to restock every few islands," I told Bones, petting him as I looked over a map to see where we would be stopping first. "Looks like Water 7 will be our first stop."

I went to bed after that, and Bones stayed up guarding the ship.

 **Water 7**

After a few days, we finally got to Water 7, but when we did I was attacked by a freaky and somehow got a new bounty and a pirate name. Bones also has a bounty now, and he somehow ate the Water Water Fruit while we were there.

 **~Flashback~**

I had just had a pirate flag made for our ship, and marines show up. They started to chase up, and apparently one of them got a picture of me and Bones.

"Stop right there pirate scum!" yelled one of the marines.

"You know that doesn't sound like to much fun, so we are going to keep running," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. "Bones, you go left I'll go right, and we meet back at the ship."

"Got it," he said as he took off.

Half of the marines followed me and the other half followed him. I stopped after I was a few feet away from my ship.

"My name is Portgas D Mikael, and from now On I'll be a pirate and starting today I'm the captain of the Wolf pirates!" I yelled before attacking the marines.

I used my Conqueror's Haki to knock out the weaker marines, and all that was left was the caption. I took out my sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Now, little girl you don't wanna do that,' He told me, making me angry.

"Well, you don't wanna call me little!" I screamed attacking him.

He blocked my first attack and tried to shoot me. I blocked it with my sword, and right as I was about to attack him again a big wave of water hit us both out of nowhere. After all the water cleared, I looked around for the Marines but didn't see them anymore. However, I did see Bones running over to me.

"What just happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but we need to leave," he told me as we ran to the ship.

 **~End Flashback~**

"How?" I asked. "That's all I wanna know."

"I was hungry so I ate the first thing I saw," Bones explained.

"Uh, you are a lot like all my brothers in one.," I exclaimed, flopping down on my bed. "You can be smart like Law and Sabo, moody like Ace, and dumb like Luffy."

"That's a little much don't you think?" He inquired, laying beside me.

"No, but we need to check which direction we need to head to from here," I said as I sat up and got Thatch's vivre card out.

I sat it on the table and watched as the paper moved west.

"West it is then," I said, getting everything ready to go. "Is it safe for you to go into the water,s since you are water?"

"I don't know, maybe, "Bones replied, sitting on my bed.

"We could test it," I told him, holding a bucket of water.

I threw it on him before he could even give me an answer, and it did nothing to him.

"I guess you're lucky," I said as I walked away.

"Yeah, but did you really have to do that?" He asked, shaking himself dry.

I just hummed my answer and went on about my business.

 **Thatch's POV**

I was out on watch duty when the newspaper was dropped on the deck. I jumped down from the crow's nest and freaked out when I saw Mikael's face on the front of it.

"Shit, Mikey, what the hell were you thinking?" I asked not knowing anyone was listening.

"What'd she do now, yoi?" Marco questioned as he walked up behind me.

"Ah..!" I yelled, holding the newspaper tighter. "Don't scare me like that, and she attacked marines at Water 7. However, she left the island early also, her birthday isn't until the end of this week."

"She should be fine," Izo said, from beside me. "If she can hold her own against Marco, she can handle a few marines."

"Right, sorry," I replied, smiling down at her picture. "She's really matured in the week and a half we've been gone."

 _ **Whop**_ , Marco hit me upside the head.

"Shut up, Thatch, and get back to work," he commanded taking the newspaper, but as he did the wanted posters fell out.

"Oh, wow her bounty went up by 100 thousand," I said, holding up her poster and another, "and she has a companion."

"Really?' Izo asked.

"Yeah her name is now Sea Wolf Mikael, and apparently she is traveling with a wolf named Watery Bones," I explained holding up it up.

"Give me that, yoi!" Marco yelled. "I'm going to talk to Pops."

Hee left after that and I got back to my watch duty. Izo went back to his room.

 _I hope she found my vivre card before she left._ I thought, climbing up the ladder to the crow's nest.

 **Sabaody Archipelago**

 **Mikael's POV**

It's been a few days since we left Water 7 and tomorrow is my birthday, and I was hoping to have found Thatch by now.

"You do know that the paper isn't moving right now, right?" Bones asked, looking at the paper on the table.

"What, when did it stop moving?" I inquired, picking it up.

"While you were sulking about not being with Thatch yet," he replied, getting up and walking off the ship.

"Hey, don't leave without me!" I yelled, running to catch up. "This place is bad, Garp told me it has a few lawless places and people always go missing."

He just huffed at me and stopped walking. I petted his head as I walked by him. Bones hates it when I treat him like a pet but I think it's cute.

"Stop that," he growled. "Where does the paper want us to go now?"

"Uh," I said as I looked at my hand at the paper, and it mover to the right. "We probably need to go right for now."

"Great, so through the amusement park?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yepp," I replied not caring what he thought. "Plus, we have to go to Shakky's Rip-off Bar anyways."

"Why?" Bones inquired.

"Because, my father's first mate's wife owns it, and I wanna meet him again," I explained. "I don't remember much about him or my dad, but I would like to meet him."

"Maybe, that's where Thatch is right now," Bones said, trying to cheer me up.

I just laughed and took off wherever the paper took me. Bones followed me quietly.

 **Marco's POV**

Pops wants to go back to The New World now that Thatch is back. I was hoping we would stay in Paradice for a little while longer. It was nice not having other pirates attack us as much.

"Thatch, where you going, yoi?" I asked as I saw him getting ready to climb down off the ship.

"Oh, me, I was just going to Shakky's, Rayleigh would be the first person she would see if she stops by here," he replied, smiling innocently as I heard a few of our crewmates yell. "Plus, I might need to hide from the Third Division for a while."

"Thatch, what did you do to my division?" Jozu asked as he heard what Thatch said.

"I did nothing," Thatch said as he jumped off the ship, landing on the ground.

"I'll be going with him, yoi," I told Pops, transforming into my Phoenix and taking off.

I followed Thatch as he walked to the Rip-Off Bar, and when he got there I landed and went in with him.

"Hello Commanders, what can we do for you?" Rayleigh asked as we sat at the bar.

"I was just wondering if a girl stopped by recently asking about your caption?" Thatch inquired. "Id also like a drink."

Shakky placed a beer in front of Thatch and lit a cigarette.

"Anything for you ?" she asked as she blew out a puff of smoke.

"I'll have a water, yoi," I replied.

"No, no one has asked about Roger in a while," Rayleigh told Thatch as the door opened.

"So, I was right," someone said as the door closed again.

 **Mikael's POV**

"Thatchy!" I yelled, jumping on his back.

 _Damm wolf, always right about everything._ I thought as I looked at Thatch.

"Mikey, I knew you would wanna come here to see Rayleigh and Shakuyaku," Thatch said as he pointed to them.

"Oh, hi I'm Portgas D Mikael," I told them, waving high, but than Thatch elbowed me in the side. " _Ita,_ sorry I meant Gol D Mikael. Happy now Thatchy."

"What?" Rayleigh asked, looking confused about something. "How, Garp told me you and Rouge died?"

"He lied, mom was the only one to not make it. She did give birth to my brother though," I explained, as I hugged him. "I've always wanted to ask you about dad. Garp wouldn't tell me anything. I remember mom crying one day after he left but to be honest that's all I remember. Ace has asked people about him and everyone said he was the devil, and any kids he might have needed to be killed."

As I was telling him this my bracelet was glowing bright blue.

 _Oh no, Marco is here and I just told him my real name, great._ I thought, pulling away from Rayleigh.

"Thatch, you're a dead man," I said, looking over at Marco. "He wasn't supposed to know anything yet!"

Bones was at my side in an instant when I raised my voice, and he stood in front of me growling.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Rayleigh asked as he pulled my wrist to him so he could look at it.

"Shanks, and I know how it works," I replied. "This isn't the first time it's glowed."

"This was your father's," Shakuyaku told me as Rayleigh kept looking at it. "Shanks was told to give it to either you or Ace."

"He gave it to me when I turned 13," I explained, holding my hand close to my heart. "He only told me how it worked, not where he got it from. That would have been nice to know. I would have worn it all the time."

"What do you mean?" Thatch asked.

"Well, when I found you I wasn't wearing it, but the night you sleep in the bed; I had a feeling that I might need it so I put it back on,' I told him as everyone was listening. "And when Marco showed up it glowed. I've not told him what it means yet."

"Well, you could tell me now, yoi," Marco said, looking at me.

"I don't think now is a good idea," I told him, smiling. "Besides, we don't know each other all that good yet."

"Fine, but Pops wants to meet you," he replied, placing his hand on mine.

"Bones, come on we are going to meet Whitebeard,"I said, holding Marco's hand and blushing

"Mikey, are you blushing?" Thatch asked in a mocking tone.

"Bones, when you feel like chewing on someone Thatch is your new toy," I told him as he looked at Thatch and growled.

"You wouldn't do that to me," Thatch said as he got up and ran out the bar with Bones chasing him.

"Maybe having you around won't be so bad," Marco said, smiling at me.

"You thought I was going to be bad to have around?" I asked him, feeling hurt.

"You have to admit our first impressions of each other aren't that great," he declared as we got closer to The Moby Dick.

"True," I replied, letting go of his hand and holding mine out. "Then, let's start over."

"Okay," he exclaimed grabbing my hand. "I'm Marco The Phoenix, first mate and first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates."

"Hello, I'm Portgas D Mikael or Sea Wolf Mikael as the Marines call me," I replied, shaking his hand.

As I was about to let go he kept holding my hand, and it made my bracelet glow brightly again.

 **Marco's POV**

 _What is going on with me, yoi? All I wanna do is be close to her. This has never happened to me before._ I thought as I kept holding her hand.

"Marco, are you just going just hold my hand and stand there or are we going?" she asked, squeezing my hand, pulling me out my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah we are going," I said, sounding like a teenager in love.

 _Wait, am I falling for Mikael after only meeting he twice?_ I asked myself as we made it to the ship.

"Wow," she said, looking over the ship as I watch her.

"Yeah, it's amazing, yoi," I told her, but then remembered I was looking at her and blushed. "Let's go see Pops."

"Okay," she replied also blushing.

As we were getting ready to climb up the side of the ship, I heard Thatch yelling something about a water wolf chasing him. Mikael just fell to the ground laughing and I looked over at Thatch to see Mikael's wolf Bones, shooting water at him.

"Did he eat a devil fruit?" I asked her as I helped her up off the ground.

"Yeah, he seems to have it pretty much under control for only having it a few days," she explained as she started climbing up the rope ladder. "He got it in Water 7 before the marines found us."

"Oh," was all I said, watching her climb up the later.

"Hey Marco, you just going to watch her climb or are you going to go up?" Thatch asked me as Bones shot him in the head with a small water bullet.

I just flipped him off and climbed up the ladder. Bones used his water to rocket himself up on the deck and he landed as soon as Mikael stepped over the side.

"It looks bigger than Thatchy said," Mikael said as I climbed over the edge to see Izo walking over.

"You must be the Mikey Thatch is always talking about," he declared, looking her over. "So, you here to join or visit?"

"You always jump right into questions, or do you just expect me to know who you are, Izo?" Mikael questioned, looking around for something.

"I.. Uh.. no, it's just I wanna know," Izo stuttered out.

"It's fine, Thatch pretty much told me about everyone," Mikael explained. "Unless you got someone new in the time he was away or in the time he got back. Also, yes I'll be joining."

"What, I thought you had someone to look for?" I asked, feeling kinda happy she was staying.

"I do, but I found something better that is here," she declared, as Thatch climbed over the ship's railing.

"What did you find?" Izo asked, looking like he knew something.

"Knowing Thatch and how much he likes you, he probably told you," she replied.

"Can you tell me, now, yoi?" I inquired, watching how she and Izo pretty much were getting along.

"I guess," she replied. "It has something to do with you and my bracelet, and what it means when it glows."

"Mikael!" Bones yelled from beside her. "Not now. He needs to know everything about you before you tell him."

"Fine, I wanna meet Pops though," She said, grabbing my hand and running over to Pops.

"Pops meet Mikael and Bones, they wanna join," I told him, letting go of Mikael's hand.

"Graha… I see no problem in it, and brat just so you know I hold nothing that Roger did to you," Pops told her as she laughed and then cried.

I held her while she cried and Bones just sat watching everything I did.

"Thanks, Pops, I know me joining you is going to be great. However, there is one person I know you'll love to have join also, but it'll be a year or two before he can," she declared, looking up at Pops. "It will also be harder to get him to join."

"And who might this person be?" Pops asked her.

"My little brother Portgas D Ace, and he is my blood brother," she replied. "So, his real name is Gol D Ace."

Pops just laughed and we partied to celebrate Mikael joining, but she didn't drink or anything with everyone else.

"Why you not partying, yoi?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"I don't feel like it, plus Thatch is just going to do this all again tomorrow," she explained, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Why is that?" I question, placing my hand on hers.

"I turn 17 tomorrow," she said, looking over at me. "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure, what kinda game?" I asked.

"All you do is ask any question and I answer it and then ask you one," she told me, setting up.

"Okay, I'll go first then," I replied.

 **Marco talking** _Mikael talking_

 **How many brothers do you have?**

 _Four. Law, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. When did you join Pops?_

 **When I was 14, people were after me, and Pops saved me. What made you leave the island early?**

 _I knew Jiji was coming back to get me and probably marry me off to sum Marine brat, and I wasn't going to let that happen. Are you a noble, because you look like you are?_

 **I was born a noble but ran away when I was young. How did you know that?**

 _My brother Sabo was born a noble but ran away. Why call him Pops and instead of Caption?_

 **It makes us all feel wanted, in a world where we are nothing but monsters. Why join now, instead of when you find Ace?**

 _Pops can protect me from Garp. Why did you blush early when we got to the ship?_

 **I thought you heard what I said. Why won't you tell me what you're bracelet means when it glows?**

 _I did, and I thought it was cute. I also know you were looking at me when you said it. About the bracelet thing, Thatch and Bones say I need to wait to tell you because of how you might react. Why does it bother you so much?_

 **Because I know it has something to do with me. Plus, I might have started to like you. Will you tell me soon?**

 _Aw, you're so cute. I might tell you tomorrow if you come with me to get my tattoo. Did you just hide your face because of a blush?_

 **Maybe, have you ever kissed anyone?**

 _No, and I think I'm getting tired and Thatchy said I could sleep in his room._

"Oh, okay good night, Mikael," I said.

"Night Marco," she replied, disappearing below deck.

 _Dammit, I shouldn't have asked her that, but she did say I could ask any question._ I pondered as Thatch walked over.

"Where did Mikey run off to, blushing like crazy?" He asked, sitting down.

"Your room," I replied, getting up and leaving.

 **No One's POV**

The Whitebeard Pirates party all night long even after the person the party was for went to bed. Thatch was also already drunkenly planning tomorrow's party also. However, no one was ready for the crazy marine that was fixing to stop by or for the uproar that he would bring with him. Also, Marco couldn't wait to hear what Mikael had to tell him.

 **(One Piece [AMV] I am Only Human.)**


	11. Ch9

**"Talking" Thinking**

 **Garp's POV**

Today, I was going to see my only granddaughter, it'll be her 17th birthday in a few days, and I'm taking her to marry a strong marine. I don't wanna have her marry a marine but it's the only way to keep her safe. I've gotten him to look past her bounty, and he won't turn her in. I left out the part where she was the pirate king's daughter.

"Vice-Admiral Garp, we are almost the island," one of the petty officers under my command told me saluting.

"Graha... I can't wait to see Mikael and Law," I said as I was laughing.

We dock at the island and I jump off my battleship.

"Men, stay here," I commanded, walking off to search for my grandkids.

I'll start with the treehouse and go from there. I thought, planning out what to do.

However, when I got to the treehouse it was mostly empty, aside from two folded pieces of paper on the table.

 _ **Hey Jiji,**_

 _ **I knew you would be coming for me today. However, I left a few weeks ago, and I'm going to become a pirate like my dad. I'm leaving to join Thatch for right now. So, if you're not mad enough, I'm with the Whitebeard Pirates. Also, I'm Not Marrying A Damn Marine!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Sea Wolf Mikael**_

 _ **Portgas D Mikael**_

 _ **Gol D Mikael**_

I was shaking with anger but I picked up the other letter that was left for me.

 _ **Old Man,**_

 _ **Law also left like over 3 months ago. He is a pirate also. I forgot to tell you I have a wolf with me now too. Law says I have trouble with picking people and things up that are hurt. Also, Law and I met Shanks a few years back after your last visit.**_

 _ **P.S I love yah Jiji**_

I smashed the table to pieces and ran to my ship.

"How fast can we get to Whitebeard?" I asked as I jumped back on the deck.

"It should take at least a week," Bogard told me as I landed on deck. "What happened, Grap, did they leave already?"

"Yes, apparently she knew about me marrying her off and Law is a pirate as we already know," I explained, punching a wall. "However, Mikael has told me where to find her hopefully."

"Ah, so that's why we are going to Whitebeard's ship," Bogard replied.

"Yes, now let's go so I can get my granddaughter back and then we are going after her idiotic brother!" I screamed, sitting down in my chair and eating a rice cake.

 **Few Days Later**

 **Mikael's POV:**

I had woken up earlier than usual today. I slipped out of Thatch's room without waking him and Bones up. I didn't sleep to great last night, the bad feeling I had before leaving home was still there. Also, I couldn't stop thinking about Marco's question about being kissed.

This sucks, I don't think I can stay here. I thought as I walked out on deck.

"I am up way too early," I told myself, getting out the snail Law gave me. "I've not called him since I left, maybe I should let him know where I am."

Puru Puru Puru. "Hello, who is it?" Someone asked as they answered the snail.

"Who are you?" I questioned back not answering their question.

"I'm Uni, new to the Heart Pirates," he answered, yelling. "Now, who are you?"

Before I could answer I heard some commotion going on in the background. It sounded like Shachi and Penguin fighting again.

"Penguin!" I kinda yelled into the snail. "Where is Law?"

"Mikael?" Penguin replied as him and Shachi stopped fighting.

"Yes it's me, now get Law and please give me and him, time to actually talk this time," I said in a commanding tone. "Also, he might be unhappy after out talk, just a heads up."

"Why should he listen to you?" Uni asked as Penguin left.

"Because, Uni-ya," Law said as he walked into the room. "Mikael-ya is the girl that beat up Penguin and she's also my sister."

I heard everyone leave the room after that, but Uni was still mumbling something as he left.

"Law, I'm sorry," I started, feeling his anger through the snail. "I had to leave. We both know Jiji was coming to get me at 17."

"Than why didn't you come with me?" Law asked

"Because, you and I are so different," I explained. "Besides, I wouldn't have met Thatch or Marco pirating with you. Law, I know it sucks but it's how things are."

"How things are!" Law yelled. "Mikael-ya, are you crazy? Your bounty went up already!"

"I. Am. Not. Crazy!" I yelled, forgetting about not wanting to wake anyone else up. "I left because Garp wants to marry me off to a marine so I won't be executed! Also, I called because I wanted to hear you tell me, happy birthday, but I guess that was a little much to ask of you!"

I hung up before Law could say anything.

Ugh, I can't please everyone. I thought, walking to the figurehead of the ship and sitting down.

I looked out at the ocean and started singing a song, _**(One Piece AMV - One More Light)**_ , Yasopp taught me, the last time Law and I saw the Red-Hair Pirates. However, what I didn't know was that my yelling did wake a curtain Phoenix, and he was leaning against the mast closest to me listening.

I heard someone clapping as I finished the song.

"Ahh...!" I yelled, turning around. "Marco, what the hell? You scared me, I thought I was alone."

"I don't sleep late, but your yelling woke me, yoi," he replied as he sat down beside me. "Who were you yelling at?"

"It was Law, I thought I'd call him, but that turned out to be a bad idea," I explained as I started to tear up. "He didn't know I had left yet, so I thought I would tell him. Plus, I wanted to hear a happy birthday from him."

Marco looked like he was thinking, and I was starting to get sleepy, so I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Mikael, yoi," Marco said as I let sleep consume me. "Also, I didn't know you could sing."

 **Marco's POV:**

I was woken up a little earlier than normal by someone yelling on deck. I knew once I was wake there was no way I was going back to sleep, so I went to see who it was. However, the yelling stopped as I walked out on the main deck, and now someone was singing. I followed the singing to the ship's figurehead and saw Mikael sit down looking out at the ocean while singing. I leaned against the mast and just listened to her voice.

Wow, I didn't know she could sing, yoi. I mused over as I clapped to get Mikael's attention.

"Ahh...!" Mikael yelled, turning around. "Marco, what the hell? You scared me, I thought I was alone."

"I don't sleep late, but your yelling woke me, yoi," I replied as I sat down beside Mikael. "Who were you yelling at?"

"It was Law, I thought I'd call him, but that turned out to be a bad idea," Mikael explained as she started to tear up. "He didn't know I had left yet so I thought I would tell him. Plus, I wanted to hear a happy birthday from him."

She must really be missing her brothers. I thought as I felt Mikael laid her head on my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Mikael, yoi," I said as she fell asleep. "Also, I didn't know you could sing."

I sat there with Mikael and watched the sunrise as she slept. Not an hour later Thatch came running out on the deck looking for Mikael.

"Marco, have you seen... Oh, she's with you," Thatch said as he calmed down.

"She was up here yelling on a transponder snail before the sun was up," I told him, moving Mikael so she was in my lap.

I was rubbing my shoulder when she finally woke up.

"Morning, yoi," I said, smiling at her.

"Morning Marco, also thanks for what you said before I fell asleep," She replied getting up, "and thanks for liking my singing."

"Ugh, no problem," I stated as a blush crept up my neck to my cheeks.

"Don't forget you promised to go with me to get my tattoos," Mikael whispered to me as she kissed my cheek and took off running. "Izo told me to be there after breakfast!"

"So, you have fallen for her yet?" Thatch asked, placing his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about, yoi," I said, getting up. "Besides, don't you have food to cook?"

 **Few Hours Later**

"Marco, you remembered," Mikael said, sounding surprised as I walked into Izo room.

"Marco never forgets anything," Izo explained before I could say anything. "You need to sit on the chair over there."

Mikael got up and walked over to the chair and sat.

"Mikael, why did you want me here?" I asked leaning against the wall close to her. "Izo and you seem to get along."

"Oh," she exclaimed, shaking a little, "I'm just scared of needles, and I don't trust Thatch with that information. Plus, Izo promised to help explain my bracelet. I was going to ask Thatch, but he's not good with that kinda stuff. Seeing as he can't even ask Izo out."

I could hear Izo giggling as he looked for his supplies.

"If you're scared of needles, why get tattoos, yoi? I questioned as she pulled out a few pieces of paper.

"I've always wanted tattoos, just never had anyone I trusted enough to get them," she explained as Izo walked over to us.

 **Mikael's POV:**

While Marco and I were talking Izo came back from his closet with his tattooing equipment.

"So, any idea of what you want?" Izo asked, sitting next to me.

"Ugh, I... Yeah," I answered shaking my head and Handing Izo the papers I took out my pocket earlier. "Here, these are the ones I want right now. I have one more I wanna get later after me and you know who get together."

"Wow, Mikael did you draw these?" Izo asked as he looked at the papers.

"Yeah, had to do something to keep my mind off the boredom and loneliness," I replied looking down.

"Do you know where you want them?" Izo questioned as he gets the ink he needed out. "Or which one you wanna start with?"

"I wanna start with Pops and go from there," I explained, feeling nervous. "I want it on the back of my right shoulder."

I felt Marco place his hand on my leg to stop it from moving.

"It's not as bad as you think it is, yoi," Marco said as I looked up at him.

I sighed and relaxed as the door opened. Bones walked in carrying what looked like Thatch's chef hat.

"I think, I'll be okay with you here," I told Marco as I blushed and got up to get the hat from Bones. "Good boy, now take it back or I have to pay him $20."

Bones ran out after that and Izo started on my tattoos. After Pops tattoo, Izo started on my MASL tattoo, and it went on my right forearm.

"Izo, I don't know how to tell him about the bracelet," I whispered to him as he moved closer to look at the tattoo drawings.

"Well, he already knows everything but that, right?" Izo asked as he started on the heart.

"Ugh," I said out loud thinking. "Well, there might be one thing I always forget to tell people. I mean Shanks doesn't even know. Garp, The Fist, is my adoptive grandfather or as we call him, Jiji."

"What?" Marco and Izo both yelled after I said that.

I just look at the ground and blush.

I always forget that part about Garp being part of my family. I thought, yawning and closing my eyes.

"Mikael, that's not something you say and that fall asleep,yoi!" Marco screamed, poking my face.

"Why not?" I questioned, whining as I set back upright. "I'm tired, and I didn't sleep last night because of the dumb question game I played with Marco."

"What kinda question game?" Izo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't bad or anything," I explained, looking at the floor. "I thought it would help with telling him about being my true lover."

True lover, yoi? Marco wondered aloud, blushing and smiling.

The Fuck, did I say that out loud? I pondered as my face heated up 10 times worse than it already was.

Izo was to busy laughing at us both to be any help. I placed my left hand on my face trying to hide.

"Oh no you don't, yoi," Marco said pulling my hand away from my face. "Now that I know wanna explain?"

"Uh, for my 13th birthday Shanks gave me a bracelet that glows when the person wearing it meets their true love," I stated not being able to look Marco in the eyes. "It first glowed when we were fighting, and it's kinda why I had an attitude with you. I thought if you knew you would want me to leave with you, but I need to find Ace. However, things changed after I got wind of Jiji coming to marry me off."

After that, no one said anything else, but I could practically feel Marco thinking everything over. It only took three hours for Izo to finish all my tattoos. After my MASL tattoo, I got a blue wolf tattoo on my left upper arm, and a heart like Law's on the back of my left shoulder. I thanked Izo and left after he told me how to keep then clean.

I'm such an idiot. I thought as I walked into Thatch's room and flopped onto his couch, I started to cry as soon as I hit the couch.

I didn't hear the door open, so I didn't know that Marco had followed me.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, yoi," Marco said, placing his hand on my lower back and rubbing it softly.

"I know, but I was scared to tell you," I explained, looking back at him over my shoulder, still crying. "I don't wanna lose you like I did Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. I know Garp is going to show up soon, and I feel like he will make me go with him."

Marco didn't say anything after that, so I turned and buried my face back into the couch. I felt him move his hands up my sides and cause me to blush and get goosebumps. I then felt his warm breath on my neck and had to try not to moan.

"Mikael, I need you to look at me,yoi," he whispered, lightly kissing my neck.

"Mmm... Marco," I moaned as I turned my head but then realized what I did and covered my mouth and sat up quickly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

Marco smiled and moved closer to me, then pulled me into his lap.

"I thought it was cute," he said leaning closer to me. "Also, I wouldn't have made you totally forget your brother. I would have helped look for him, and about Garp, I wouldn't let him take you, yoi."

I felt my face heat up more and looked away, but Marco had another idea and gently pulled my face back to him and kissed me. I was hesitant to kiss back at first but gave in after a few seconds. It felt as if our lips molded together perfectly, and as I moved away from him to say something he bit my lip, making me gasp and deepened the kiss. As the room was starting to get hotter the need to breath took over and we moved apart to breathe. We sat there for a while and as Marco was going to say something Izo and Thatch barged in.

"Nothing more than kissing," Izo said, pulling me off Marco. "Now, Mikael needs to get ready for her party, bye."

I could hear Thatch laughing as Izo pulled me out the room. He then took me and we got ready for my party.

 **No One's POV:**

The Whitebeard pirates partied till early in the morning. The whole time Marco couldn't keep his eyes off Mikael, as she danced and laughed with everyone. Marco couldn't be happier that she was feeling at home with them, but he could help but feel jealous of everyone she danced with. However, no one knew of the marine hear that was just a few yards away, and that would be there in the morning.

 **([One Piece AMV] - KING | Monkey D. Luffy)**


End file.
